Nights In & Nights Out
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: It's a Girl's Night In and a Boy's Night Out. How are Magenta and Warren going to handle their best friends when they're both on the brink of depression? Let's hope they can think quick to save Will and Layla from their misery.


**Title:** Nights In and Nights Out lame title, I know. But I just couldn't think of one for this!  
**Pairing(s):** Warren/Will; Layla/Magenta  
**Warnings:** Slash and Femmeslash. And cheesy, fluffy get-togethers haha.  
**Word Count:** 2751  
**Summary:** _It's a Girl's Night In and a Boy's Night Out. How are Magenta and Warren going to handle their best friends when they're both on the brink of depression? Let's hope they can think quick to save Will and Layla from their misery._  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author Notes:** Hm. Well. I ♥ Will and Warren. So I was like "But that leaves Layla all aloooone." And then I thought "Hey, femmeslash!" and there we go. That's pretty much how this fell to exist. XD Oh, and, uhm...by the time the end gets around...keep in mind: I neeeever said this was meant to be a nice lovely little fic. It's just a short, one-shot fluff thing. XD  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own blahblahblah, it's fiction ya-da-ya-ya-da, we all just do this repeatedly to save our asses, la-di-da... okay, done!

  
"So," Magenta said, flopping down on her bed next to her plant-loving friend, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the bed, "Why exactly are we having this lovely little girl's night?"

"Don't you mean _Layla Pity Party_?" Layla asked in a pouty voice.

"Well, yeah," The violet-haired girl said, blatant in her honesty, "But...I was kinda trying to make it sound a little happier."

"Well..." Layla sighed and poked at the pint of ice cream in her hand with her spoon, "Will broke up with me."

Magenta tipped her head to the side, "Why?" She asked, genuinely curious. They seemed to be the perfect couple.

"He...said that we weren't going to work out." She said, frowning. "And when I asked him why, he said that I should just trust him..."

Magenta's eyebrows shot up. That sounded awfully...sketchy. And so unlike Will at all. She just didn't understand boys sometimes. But, then again...she didn't really need to. "Well, no matter the reason, you shouldn't let some thick-headed, sex-driven **boy** ruin our night together, hm?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." The faintest of smiles flickered over Layla's lips.

  
Warren sat in a booth at the Paper Lantern, staring at Will. They'd been sitting at the table for a good hour or so by now and Warren was honestly just annoyed at this point. "...Are you going to talk to me...at all? Or can I just go home and try to gain the last hour of my life back?"

Will let his head drop to the table. "Warren...I suck."

_I wish,_ He thought, but he let that go unvoiced and, instead, decided on saying, "What are you yammering about, Will?"

The brunette lifted his head and stared across the table at the older boy. "...I broke up with Layla."

Warren found his thoughts saying, _Good riddance,_ but his mouth said, "...Why?" He couldn't help it. Stronghold and Flower Power had been the "perfect couple", probably would have made it as "Best Couple of the Year" or something in the year book if they'd lasted that long.

"...Would you happen to be in the mood to just accept a simple, _I have my reasons_, today?"

"No."

Will sighed and propped his chin in his hand, "Well...it just wasn't going to work out." He said honestly.

"Right...why not?"

"Well...I've found a couple of things out about myself recently that just...simply wouldn't allow it."

"And these things would be...?" Warren said, pressing. He knew that if he poked at him enough, he could get Will to spill just about anything on his mind.

"Well, for starters, I'm in love with someone else." He said simply, as if it were nothing. Then, thinking about it, he added, "Or...I think I'm in love with them. I'm not entirely sure, but it's nothing near what I feel for Layla, I know that for sure."

Warren nodded a little. "...And?"

"And?" Will tilted his head.

"You said there were a couple of things, that suggests at least two things you've figured out." Warren recalled, "What was the other thing?"

"Oh." Will said, casting his eyes to the table. "That. Right. Well...see, I've thought about it and really it only makes sense because when I think back, it's sort of always been that way, but I never really thought about it like that and now I realized that, that must be what it is and--"

"Will..."

"Yeah?"

"You're babbling."

"I'm gay."

Warren just stared at the boy across the table in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he'd **really** just heard _those words_ come out of _Will Stronghold's_ mouth.

  
Four pints of ice cream, two bags of popcorn, and three sappy romance movies later, Layla had all but forgotten about Will and was just having a great night in with her best friend.

Magenta would never say a word to Layla about it--she wasn't a complete bitch, no matter what people thought--but personally, she couldn't have been happier when she heard that Will and Layla were on the outs. As a person, that's simply just how she felt. As a best friend, though, she played for sympathy and cheering up. Thankfully, junk food, movie-time and girl talk seemed to be doing the trick.

The girls had just finished watching _A Walk To Remember_ and Layla was laying across her bed, looking over at the violet-haired girl who was laying next to her. "Magenta?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What for?" She asked, leaning up on her arm, head tilted to the side.

"Tonight...getting my mind off things." Layla smiled a little, "It helped, so...thanks."

Magenta shook her head, "What good would I be as a friend if I just let you wallow in self-pity and didn't even try to cheer you up?" She shrugged a little, "Not like I'm good for anything else."

"That's not true," Layla said, sitting up.

"I'm always picked as a _great friend_ or the sister someone never had. I haven't been in a relationship since I decided to screw what anyone thought about me and broke up with Zack." At eightteen, Magenta was quite open about the fact that she was, simply, a lesbian. She had finally truly come to terms with it herself about a year ago. She and Zack had been together for nearly two years when she broke it of with him. Magenta had thought he would get on a _"Oh my God you've been lying to me all this time"_ kick, but Zack, in **true** Zack-fashion, did exactly the opposite of what she was thinking.

_Magenta had thought it over and finally decided it was time to stop the lies and the facade. Today, she was taking the first big step in that: Breaking up with her boyfriend of almost two years. "Zack...I've got to talk to you."_

"All right, cool," The platinum blonde nodded and bounced on the toes of his shoes slightly, "What's up?"

Magenta swore he had ADD sometimes. She hesitated for a moment, "...I'm breaking up with you."

The look on Zack's face showed that this was by far not what he'd been expecting to hear. And there was a look of honest disheartenment etched into his features. "What? Why? I didn't so something wrong, did I? Because if I did, all ya gotta do is tell me and I'll quit whatever it is. Maj, I swear, just say the word and--"

She put her finger to his lips, "Zack..." She started slowly, "I'm a lesbian."

He stared at her for a moment, entertaining the idea in his head. Then a grin took over his face, "Dude, seriously!"

"Uhm...well, yeah..." She blinked. "But this was **far** from the reaction I was expecting."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! There's only **two** things that could make this better."

"This should be interesting," Magenta muttered under her breath.

"One: You tell me you cheated on me with some really hot chick. That's good because it leads to lesbian sex. Two: You let me **watch you** make out with some really hot girl later. You do that...and I swear to God, I'll love you forever, Magenta."

"That is **such** a Zack response."

"The kind I'm best at." He said with a grin.

"Well," Layla's voice broke Magenta back into reality, "I'm sure there's someone out there for you, hon."

_Sure. There's someone. And she's **painfully** straight!_ She thought as she simply nodded and sighed.

  
Will shifted uncomfortably in the silence that had fallen around the booth in the Paper Lantern. "So, uhm...are you gonna say anything or just sit there and stare at me?"

"How ﻿exactly did you come to that conclusion, Will?"

"Well...that...is actually a really long story."

"And it's surely an interesting one," Warren said with a smirk, suggesting that the nineteen year old definitely had the time to sit back and listen to anything the brunette had to offer.

"Uhm...well, see," Will started, _I'm kind of in love with you._ "Long story short: There were some parties I went to...without Layla. And..." He shrugged a little, "Things happened."

"_Things_?" Warren repeated, leaning on the table. "What kind of _things_, Will?"

"What do you think?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's obvious, but come on...Who took your first boy-on-boy kiss?"

Sure, the ﻿pyromaniac had been openly bisexual pretty much sense Will had met him, but Will couldn't possibly fathom why Warren seemed so interested in any of this. "I don't even know the guys name. I'd never met him before and...the way it happened...well, names weren't exactly important." Will said, launching into the story about that night.

_Will was at a random house at another party. This was at least the second one this week, if not the third. He wasn't sure, but he'd stopped trying to keep track a long time ago. It just caused him unneeded headaches. He did know, however, that this one wasn't quite as good as some of the others he had been to. The music was a little over-rated and the people...well, honestly, Will didn't know any of them, so it made it just that more boring. But this was the only time he ever seemed to get away to be by himself. What an odd concept, huh? Go to a party with a bunch of people to be "alone". Somehow, Will thought that seemed all too fitting for himself._

There was a small group of guys not far from where Will was standing, sitting out dances on the wall. He noticed one of the boys glance at him, but didn't think much of it. He was used to glances and stares. It was more than annoying, but there was nothing he could do about it. The next thing Will knew, one of the boys from that group, the same boy that had looked over at him (and Will would have noticed this, had he been paying more attention before), came to stand in front of him. Before Will could even get out a simple, "Hi," he found the boy's lips over his own and somehow, it felt okay, and Will kissed him back slowly.

The boy pulled Will with him upstairs to an empty bedroom in the house, grinning as he pushed the younger boy down against the bed, crawling over him. "This okay?" He whispered, and Will knew that he'd never be able to deny such a sultry voice.

"And...I think you can fill in the rest. And...whenever I went to the parties I did without Layla, I'd find...someone. I ran into the same guy a few times, but he didn't spare me a second glance." Will said in conclusion.

"So...I was right." Warren said.

"About what?" Will asked, an eyebrow raised. Had Warren been expecting Will to be gay or something? Will wasn't so sure that made much sense at all, but decided that since it was never voiced, that it was okay.

"It was an interesting story." He smirked.

  
Layla was laying on the bed, her back against the headboard and her legs stretched out in front of her. Magenta had taken to resting her head in the scarlet-haired girl's lap and couldn't deny the sensation that run through her when Layla started carding her fingers through her hair. "So, Magenta...interested in anyone right now?" Layla asked, trying to continue to keep her mind off of Will, at least for the rest of the night.

"Someone." She said quietly.

Layla smiled, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Someone you know pretty damn well." Mangenta replied, not wanting to say exactly who.

"Well, I don't know too many girls all that well. There's you...and I'm pretty sure that's not what you're saying. And...ya know, I've pretty much kept the same tiny circle of friends all through high school and never really...bothered to poke outside that circle. So...are you sure I know her?"

"Mmhm. You know her better than anyone else would." Magenta said with a slight nod.

Layla licked her lips. "Uhm...M-Magenta..."

She sat up slowly, waiting for the _"I hate you"_ or the _"I never want to see you again"_ to come. "...Yeah?"

"Are you saying..." She bit her lip slightly and watched as Magenta nodded slowly. "Oh..." She blinked. "Uhm...well..."

Magenta shook her head, "It's okay, Layla. You don't have to say anything. Hell, I expect you to pretty much hate me. But...I just want you to know that...it's okay. Because...I understand."

"I don't hate you, Magenta. That's a stupid reason to hate someone. You don't choose who you fall in love with," Layla said. "And, I mean...sure, I'm straight, but sure, but it's not like I've never thought of girls _that way_. You know me. I'm not into labels and that sort of thing. And I know that I don't control that sort of thing and...it's not like me being with a girl is completely impossible."

Magenta blinked. And stared. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yet, at the same time, she could. But only because she knew Layla so well and it just sort of fit as a very Layla sort of viewpoint. "So...then..."

Layla tipped her head to the side, leaning back on her arms. "I trust you."

"What does that even mean?"

"You're my one-shot. For now, anyway. If that made sense. Um, basically...well, just..." She sat up and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Magenta's, who had no problem at all responding.

  
"So, is that all there is to the _How Will Stronghold Figured Out He's Gay_ story?" Warren asked, "Or is there something more?" Warren had pretty much always known about Will. After they met, there was really no denying it. There was too much tension between them for it to simply be the fact of Warren's hatred towards Will's father putting his own father in prison. No way. That was just a lovely excuse he'd cooked up because high school scandals were always such a mess in the end. But to have him admit it...that would be perfect.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Will smirked as he slid out of the booth and walked out of the ﻿restaurant. He'd always felt some sort of connection between Warren and himself, but Will was always too...shy, perhaps is the right word, to make the first move. So he waited it out. And waited. And waited. And now, he was just **tired** of waiting, but even at eighteen, Will wasn't sure he could handle making the first move. So, Will did the one thing he knew Warren wouldn't be able to back down from: He challenged him.

A slight frown etched itself into Warren's features as he got up and walked out after him. He couldn't decide if Will had done and said what he just had on purpose or not and that in itself was almost enough to drive Warren up the wall, but even more was the tone he had used. "Will...wait." He took the younger boy by the shoulder. "Did you just challenge me?"

"Maybe," Will said with a smirk on his face.

"Challenge accepted." Warren whispered, letting his eyes slide shut as he pressed his lips gently against Will's. Will didn't hesitate--he'd waited too long for this--and kissed him back slowly.

  
In the end, Layla realized that Will was just a boy...but Magenta was a completely amazing girl. Magenta figured out that Layla wasn't all plants, love, and peace, but was glad her other side was kept between them. Warren soon came to understand that Will wasn't as shy as he seemed. Last, but certainly not least, Will found out that Warren was nothing but a romantic at heart. And all seemed perfectly right in the world. ...That is, until the world needed saving. Again. Will had a feeling that next time that happened, there just might be a few issues. But they would let that come to them and see how it all worked out. For now, living in their tiny pieces of perfection in their corners of the world was enough for them and the girls were just waiting for Zach to find out about them and start bugging them. As quick as gossip moved around Sky High, they knew it wouldn't be long. 


End file.
